


Reveal

by setrevuo



Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [23]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chae Hyungwon-centric, Crushes, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo
Summary: In retrospect, maybe day-drinking wasn't the best idea, Hyungwon thinks.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Everyone
Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037
Kudos: 14





	Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - PARTY: write about hosting the party of a lifetime.

“A toast, it reads.”

“Give it back!” Hyungwon struggles to catch the piece of paper that’s being transferred between several hands.

“You texted us for a reason, and we gotta know why now,” Jooheon folds his arms, looking around him. “What a strange mix of people to invite to a party.”

Wonho stands on the sofa, continuing to read from the paper as Minhyuk and Kihyun successfully prevent Hyungwon from advancing any closer. “To the six boys who have stolen my heart.”

Changkyun snorts as he looks at Hyungwon. “Are you drunk?”

“To Shownu-”

“Me?” Shownu turns, with a look of amusement.

“-for being the mailman that even the dogs have fallen in love with.”

“Stop _reading,_ ” Hyungwon says, eventually breaking through the barricade and hopping up on the sofa. Alas, it’s too late and the paper is now in Minhyuk’s hands.

“To Wonho, the crossing guard,” Minhyuk reads, and then quickly looks up, exclaiming, “Ah, now I know your name! Okay, to Wonho, the one who smiles so brightly, it’s no wonder he put the streetlights out of commission.”

“Oh my god,” Wonho giggles. “I didn’t know you were a poet!”

Hyungwon focuses on putting an end to his mortification. Minhyuk’s easy to overtake, but the transfer of power to Kihyun is seamless. The latter continues reading while Shownu single-handedly holds off Hyungwon.

“To Minhyuk, for being my best friend while having literally everything I ask for in a boyfriend.”

“Gosh, you know I’m taken but,” Minhyuk fans his face. “I’m gonna cry, Hyungwon.”

“Shut up! I’m being sabotaged!”

“To Kihyun,” Changkyun continues, before pausing to point at Kihyun, “that’s you? Okay, to Kihyun, for being that neighbor who makes me wish I didn’t have a wall between us.”

“Holy shit, you want me to move in with you?” Kihyun gapes.

“No,” Hyungwon defends himself. He tries to swat at Changkyun’s arms, but the paper has mysteriously moved to Shownu.

“To Jooheon- ah, I know him! From the bakery,” Shownu nods at Jooheon, who grins. “For being sweeter than the cupcakes he’s gotten me addicted to.”

“That’s _so_ cute,” Jooheon holds his face. “Wait, I wanna read now!”

Hyungwon’s attacks have come to a reluctant standstill as he just lets this day come to a close.

“And to Changkyun, for being that one coworker who makes my 8-hour workdays worthwhile.”

“Really?” Changkyun puts an arm on his chest, contorting his face. “I’m touched.”

“I hate every last one of you.”

“Group hug?” Shownu asks. “For our not-so-secret admirer.”

“I swear to god-”

Hyungwon’s retorts are cut short by six pairs of arms being thrown around him, stilling him into submission. This is fine, Hyungwon thinks. Six of his crushes, crushing him to death? Honestly, what better way to go is there?


End file.
